There are at least ten species of butterflies that hibernate in trees, as for example in crevices behind the bark. They may also hibernate in holes, in woodpiles, in eaves of houses or even behind a shutter of a house or anywhere they can find a crevice. It is apparently becoming more difficult for some butterflies to find a site to hibernate and accordingly, there is a need, particularly for individuals who wish to attract butterflies near flowers, to provide a hibernation place for the butterflies.
The invention, therefore, contemplates the utilization of a box or a container which will have four vertical walls of considerable height, preferably with a removable roof and a bottom wall which will be provided with suitable drainage. One of the vertical walls of the container will be provided with a plurality of vertical slots of a sufficient size to permit a butterfly to enter. Within the container there will be provided a plurality of crevices within bark that may be loosely placed therein and a further crevice is provided by placing a decorative plaque a small distance away from one outside wall.